joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Entropion
Summary Entropion embodies many things. All of which Christian feels. He embodies what Christian feels is wrong, stupid, anger-inducing, hate-filling, hope-draining and what is unnerving and unnecessary. He embodies all of the fictional baddies Christian knows and cares for. He takes the form of Barbatos. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, possibly 1-A Name: Entropion Origin: Christian’s Mind Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection (Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation), Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation (Can Teleport in and out of minds), Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance), Telekinesis, Transmutation (Could Alter Mabel's Appearence), Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks), Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely), Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down), Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here ), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes), Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made), Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lightning bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of Weirdmageddon), Duplication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos), Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Several others. Dream Manipulation and Duplication, Animal Manipulation, Reality Warping, (Barbatos can alter reality and create nightmarish universes), Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation (Accelerates the aging of those who are trapped in a neverending nightmare), Space-Time Manipulation, (He is able to handpick dark baby universes and put them into missiles), Quantum Manipulation (Shakes the strings of the multiversal through his Anti-Music), Telepathy, Corruption (Barbatos has corrupted and mutated Hawkman into his "Dragon" and has corrupted Hawkgirl by infecting her with Nth Metal), Sound Manipulation (Barbatos can release the Anti-Music, a dark chord through his scream which has a variety of effects), Physics Manipulation (His Anti-Music cause the laws of physics to fail), Invulnerability, Soul Manipulation (Barbatos can control souls), Dream Manipulation (Barbatos can send other beings into a never-ending nightmare), Size Manipulation, BFR via portal (Barbatos can use his Anti-Music to sink the Earth into the dark multiverse if needed), Summoning (His Anti-Music allows him to summon the dark army), Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy down to it's most fundamental level. Wields all cosmic energy), Reality Warping (Can shape and mold all of reality to how he sees fit), Shapeshifting (Can take up the form of anything he desires at the moment), Abstract Existence (Is the very embodiment of Chaos itself. Is the very primordial chaos given a shape), Chaos Manipulation (By virtue of embodying this concept, he should have control over it), Conceptual Manipulation (Effects Chaos down to the abstract level. Capable of removing the concept of Order), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Unicron cannot die so long there exists Evil and Malice), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived being erased from history), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the entire cosmos and make them his slaves), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Shockwave Creation (Can create Quantum Shockwaves capable of destroying entire galaxies), Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Reactive Evolution (Every time Unicron dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes resistance/adaption), Biological Manipulation (Can completely alter the structure of Transformers and make them stronger than usually), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of Chaos and Evil itself), Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Exists outside the nature of Cause and Effect), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of chaos and evil itself), Mind Manipulation (Each evil action taken by mortal beings only happens because Unicron subconsciously wishes for it to be so), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Quantum Manipulation (Can create quantum shockwaves), Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to be an infinite nothing petty corporeal minds cannot imagine, he also encompasses the Void, a place of pure nothingness that exists beyond the Multiverse) Absorption (Everything Unicron devours becomes part of him), Empowerment (Empowered by Chaos, Fear, Death, Malice, Hate, Vengeance and many other negative feelings), Technological Manipulation & Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, and Reality Warping, light and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In The Arrival, as Lauren gets closer to Kate's house, the time of day seems to rapidly go darker, eventually turning to night as the player arrives at the house), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will always reform as long as a memory of him exists), Intangibility, Invulnerable, Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (can mutate other people and turn them into proxies or even fog, all via gesture), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Can utilize Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Particles to achieve his "Slenderwalk"), Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across Space-Time, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Uses Higher Dimensions to shift his axis in Time-Space and probability), Non-Corporeal (Exists as merely an abstract equation), Immortality (1,3,6,8 and 9 Slenderman can't be put down unless his true body is also killed, also will remain as long as people believe in or have proof of Slenderman's remains), Acausality (Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Is said to be everywhere at once until "locked" into position axis in Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp Space and Time freely. Can crack Space-Time itself), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Slenderman can take the form of an abstract equation), Abstract Existence (Exists as an abstract equation. Is the embodiment of singular probability), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can come back even after having been erased. As so long there is memory of Slenderman or some proof of it's existence, it'll remain), Regeneration (True-Godly), Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Has the power of Bill Cipher, Barbatos, Unicron and True Slenderman combined), possibly Outerverse Level (Has the recorded power of all the outer gods, including Nyarlathotep and Shub. Just like all the other Outer Gods, he exists beyond the "archetypal infinity" of dimensional space and other such confines. Even the numerous avatars he can effortlessly create are able to vastly transcend the concept of dimensional space should he so desire, and Nyarlathotep's true form is an untold amount greater. Should transcend his avatars as much as his avatars transcend basic undimensioned creatures like the stronger Great Old Ones. Shub is the strongest, yet Entropion is just a bit more above her) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse Level+, possibly Outerverse Level Stamina: Virtually limitless as long as Christian feels many emotions Range: Omnidirectional Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Christian can hold him back in his mind. Others Notable Victories: Christian (Reality) Christian's Profile (Both were 2-A and in-character, speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Demons Category:Superhuman Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Flight Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Portal Creators Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Apportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Chaos Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Users Category:Age Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Physics Manipulation Category:BFR Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Dimension Users Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Morality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Nonexistant Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Math Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings